GOLD
by Queen.D.Angel
Summary: Tye believes that he is not worthy of being a mighty hero of the team. Follow his story of becoming a hero- GOLD. And follow the story of the team itself as Nightwing comes back with news and new allies. (the idea of Apache chief is from another series I believe and this is a follow up from the end season 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! All character and original story line rights go to DC comics.**

* * *

It wasn't too inspiring for me. To become a hero I mean. Sure, you save the world and people applaud you for it, but they also rely on you and stop thinking for themselves. Jaime did a great job with locking that jerk behind bars, I only heard later, but mom did wait for me to come back. Now that he is gone, we had to move, _in case he seeks revenge_ as a good comic book would say.

But we didn't.

Because as long as I have my abilities, no one will harm the people that I love.

"Come in, everyone! We are having a lunch break!" a shout came from the kitchen, the sweet aroma of food began overcoming the smell of paint.

"Great!" replied Bart, I'm starved and falling asleep! So moded…"

"You said it, but we need to finish painting before nightfall, while we can see."

"Can't I just go speed on this?"

"No, you don't want to attract attention like this!"

Putting the paintbrush to the side and closing the lids on the paint buckets Tai turned to the two arguing teenagers, no one would know that those two were actually Kid Flash and Blue Beetle. "Thanks guys; don't know if I could do all this without you."

"No problemo! Totally crash. Too bad Virgil couldn't make it today."

"Come on! Static has a mentor! Let him have his fun!" there was a twitch of jealousy in Jaime's voice.

These two really enjoyed saving people, I was offered to join them, but how could I? I ran instead of trying to protect my mom from abuse. I am no hero, just a runaway punk.

As they entered the house, the food made him remember the old times, when his dad was around. When nothing bothered him. Way before the Reach.

"Come on, Tye! You can't be the last at the table at your own house!"

He took his seat and swept his long hair back. Bart stared him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just the first time that I saw that much of a smile on that poker face of yours…"

He noticed his mom smiling she looked better, healthier, livelier. He had to protect her, now more than ever.

"Come on now!" she said getting out a bottle of coke, "Eat before it gets cold!"

* * *

The days passed slowly as the summer went by and the paint on the walls dried. A new colour, a new beginning, a new life. He walked down the road as his pockets rang with the change from the shop- _every penny counts_. Taking all of the possible shortcuts, he rushed home. Since _The Reach,_ she didn't want him out after dark, but she didn't want him in shady streets either.

It was one or the other.

"I should have known it would run out soon." He muttered to himself as he realized that if he gotten the paint earlier they would have less work left for tomorrow. He looked up to the brief view of the sky and the gathering storm clouds.

**Thunder.**

It scared him at first; it did for most of them. The memory of the electric shocks remained strong in their minds. He could still feel the cold metal of the capsule and in his mind rang the buzz of the electric shocks; his body shook in the memory of pain.

"Come on, just like grandpa taught you," he reminded himself, "Take a deep breath and relax."

He came out to a small street and his mind cleared from the sound of police sirens and a woman screaming. A child stood in the middle of the road with a ball in their hands with a speeding car approaching with police on their tail.

"NO!" he released his power over his hand covering the child from approaching danger as he still stood in the dark alley, the car crashed against it and the police car stopped just in time get out and to surround the doors.

"FREEZE!" Shouted the police officer and at that moment Tai released his power. The mother was already on the other side hugging her child tightly in her arms.

Tai turned to run the second he saw a police officer turn his way.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" a policeman aproached the mother.

"Yes, yes it is" she squeezed her child tightly in her arms and kiss their forehead.

"Mommy, what was that golden hand?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

* * *

Artemis petted the dog as he snuggled to her feet, he missed him too. She continued to stir the soup as she realised she was using the 5 litre pot again. The habit to cook alot grew on her, but Wally wasn't here to eat it all. She sighed as she got out the containers- this will last her a week, maybe more. She alredy started giving alot to the homeless on her way to colledge, the stock of the disposable backaging depleated quickly.

The door bell rang and Butch stormed off to the door with his bull dog speed.

"Coming!" replied Artemis as she picked up the dog.

There stood Nightwing, the guy who pulled the dissapearing act, "Hi, Artemis... I know it's late but I was in the area and..."

"Come in, I haven't sheen you in ages," she turned to notice the soup boiling, "Hold Butch."

"Uh, okay."

As she ran over to the stove Nightwing let himself in, quietly closing the door.

"5 litres?" he commented as he came over carrying Butch like a kitten.

"I made too much, and you can put him down now..."

"Right."

Artemis handed him the spoons and cups.

Dick looked back at her confused.

"Set the table?"

"Right~"

As everything settled and Butch got his food Artemis raised her head, "Why are you here?" she asked, "It's not like it's bothering me or anything, just, wouldn't you want to inform someone more importnt first?"

Putting down his spoon, Dick began, "You see, Artemis, I wanted you to know before anyone else..."

It was the first time Artemis saw Dick so unsure and confused.

"The thing is... Wally... Wally... may be... alive..."

* * *

**~And now an update from yesterday's incident~** rambled the TV as Tye ate his brekfast. He wore the worst shirt and pair of jeans he could find. The summer sun began seeping through the windows. **~We finlly have footage of the incident from a passerby's mobile phone. We can now clearly see that a giant glowing han appers from the alley to protect the child. The big guestion on everyone's lips is "Do we have new hero out there?"~**

There was a knock on the glass. Jaime stood straight as the Blue Beatle armour folded itself.

Letting out a sign, Tye opened the back door, "Come on in"

"Dude, are you okay? What hppened out there? All the local news channels are buzzing about this _GOLD_!"

"I'm fine... I just didn't want the kid to get squashed..."

"I know you did, but you see what the news are saying..."

"The team sent you here?" Tye finally said the words both of them knew were true anyways.

"Only to ask if you wish to change your choice."

Footsteps came from across the hallway, "Oh, Good morning, Jaime," Began Tye's mother. "I need to run, don't do anything foolish."

She knew about yesterday and that scared her. Tye watched his mother tie her hair as she ran into the kitchen to get a quick sip of her coffe and grab something to eat. Two minutes later she was already out.

"Since you're already here," Tye broke the silence, "Breakfast?"

"Don't mind if I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! DC comics owns Young Justice! Not me!**

* * *

Tye watched Jaime suit up and set off on some Tem business. He wondered what it ws, trying to get it from the news, but anyting newsworthy was covered by the league. The team never relly took the spotlight, not intentionaly. News reporters started hunting them down since_ the reach_ incident. The team that was beggining to be known to the public suddenly became a majour player in the world. Many questioned the fact of children teaming up to fight crime. Tye's mom was not left out of this.

As he wshed the last of his dishes the Tv continued to rumble.** ~The Phenomenon of the giant hand has been recently abeled by internet users GOLD simply because of the little Darcy reffering to it as the golden hand that saved her...~**

_Gold, huh..._ thought Tye tying his hair back.

He didn't know what to do, if he dosen't become a hero he can keep his mom from worrying, but if not, he might stop seeing himself as a coward.

* * *

As Nightwing entered, all suited up, Tigress was already there telling the team and League what he told her. Some looked at him in suspition, others showed hope. The stary sky outside the watch tower was the same as always, full of mystery, wonders, allies and dangers that were yet to be known.

"And where were you this whole time?" asked Wonderwoman crossing her arms.

"The only way to really get off the grid is to become the grid."

As some got confuse by hs wording Kalder became stern.

"I had him do an off the grid job for me this entire time." Batman interfeared, "He was constantly doing orders."

"If that's what you want to call my vacation, fine by me."

"I hope you aren't joking here..." came mutter from the far end.

Miss Martian flew over to the source "BeastBoy?" Taking a seat beside him she petted his head.

"I know this is not somehing that is easy to believe."

"Trust me, it is not" added the Flash.

"Well the next scentence will knock your socks off." continued Nightwing as he got annoyed at the criticism.

"Say it."

"He is** faster** than you are."

* * *

Zatara listened faintly to the conversation, _he was working... Again... _she could not help but worry bout Richard, _Has he had enough sleep? A balanced diet was esy to manage but not sleep. He had no time for that. _She remembered the one time she managed to drag him to a circuis for a date. _What a mistake that was_. She remembered noticing how his lip quivered ever so slightly as the couple climbed up, but he wasn't watching them. He was watching the child peak from the side that looked so similar to them. _Their son?_ That was when she pulled his hand to leave. No matter how hard he tried it still bothered him.

"Zatara?" came a voice right beside her.

"Oh, Bee... I'm sorry, I must have spaced out."

"You sure have," sassed Bee as she grew to regular size, "Lover boy is already gone"

* * *

**Okay, I know the whole Tye plot seems to be slowing down and going majour on the team for a minute here but the plot line needs to move!**

**PS: I'm really getting into the DC animated movies, so expect characters from there to show up in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! All rights go to DC Comics.**

* * *

"Wally? Faster than the Flash?" asked Bart as he came out on the other side after Nightwing, "He couldn't even follow a conversation between me and Fla..."

Bart looked at the surroundings stunned by the atmosphere. It felt like the old base that got destroyed. The air ws gong wild, like tornado was somewhere further down the corridor.

"This is?" asked Wonder Woman as she stepped through.

"The trial run for the team's old base" replied Batman stepping in.

Pat pat pat pat. Pat pat pat pat. the sound echoed through the corridor. A Leopard appeaded from one of the corridors, raising it's head high it stared at the guests.

"Lea, you are late" said Nightwing as he walked over.

The leopard stood up on it's back paws, it's face began morphing to the shape of a human face.

A girl.

"Sorry," she replied panting, she looked 18-ish and reached to Nightwing's nose. Only then did Barbra notice the insanely high heeled running shoes. "It's mayhem in there!" Peaking around Nightwing she waved, "Hi~..." Her cat like ears on the sides of her head hung down slightly and her tail dropped on the floor.

"This is Leopard," introduced Nightwing.

"She is one of the people looking after the base," added Batman, "I hope the situation stabalized."

"Um... not really..."

Tigress crossed her arms, "Situation?"

* * *

Knowing Artemis was away, Roy headed for her mother's place. Or his mother in law so to speak. If Wally was alive then that woud trully bring Artemis happyness, she deserved it. As he arrived at the door he saw a note,

"Please Knock, child sleeping"

He smirked slightly, it still felt like a dream that he had a child of his own. As he knocked on thhe door he could hear soft rolling of the wheels. The door opened quietly.

She greeted him with a soft smile and waved him to come in.

Lian slept on the sof surrounded by pillows and cuddly toys. She seemed like pure little angel.

"Your turn to look after her, huh?"

But Roy simply crouched down, putting his head on the sofa and watching her chest rise and fall.

"I will make some tea"

"Thank you."

He slowly stroked her heard and Lian opened her eyes.

"Hello angel, will you come home with daddy a bit later?"

* * *

As they headed down the same corridor Batman decided to explain who Leopard is.

"It was several months before the incident of the League being taken over Me and Nightwing went on a mission looking for connections to the League of Shdows. At the time, Robin noticed something else happening along the way- continuous attacks on facilities which all seemed to be connected to Project Cadmus, be it storrage facilities or suppliers."

"After calculating the next possible target we set a trap only to find..."

"Catwoman."

"Catwoman?" Wonderwoman raised her eyebrow, "I have heard of this development."

"Yes, and she is serving her time in prison right now. But at the time, she asked for a favour." Added Batman, "What she was raiding for was what made her the criminal that she became. Her Famiy."

Leopard's tail stood still, her ears piqued.

"Her three younger siblings were kidnaped for experementation, parents killed in the process of trying to defend themselves."

"We're here" came the a sheepish voice.

The group stared the almost empty room. But Flash and KidFlash were starteled.

"This is so Crash..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! All rights go to DC Comics.**

* * *

As Tye lay on the sofa, with the paint drying outside he remembered the time when things were simpler.

_6 years ago he remembered them watching how the Justice League was fighting the plants on a small portable TV and Tye was stuck at Jaime's house because of the fear. Terrified for what might happen to his mother or grandfather. The terrifying smile that people got when they smelled the gas creeped him out. It was a living nightmare. He remembered wtching Jaime's parents talk in low whispers._

_The news reporter screamed as the camera went off._

_Jaime's parents froze as the shaken reported talked on._

_It looked like the end of the world._

_The plants die suddenly_\- he thought. The justice league was cutting the branches, but who was cutting roots?

It was probably the team.

The world knows about the Justice League.

They know most members have sidekicks.

Most don't know they have their own team doing work that rarely appears on TV.

* * *

"What do you see that we don't?"

"A figure running in cirular motion... I can't see any clearer tho..."

"So we aren't sure if it really is the original KidFlash" complained Tigress, her lip quivered.

"We tried slowing down the video," added Leopard, "but..."

"Can you show us the fotage?"

"Sure, but they have it"

She pointed to a girl with a laptop sitting in the corner of the room leaning back onto a Snow Leopard. the girl was quickly typing on her laptop, her left hand ocasionally reaching out to pet the Snow leopard's head.

Lea opened her mouth, Artemis could not hear anything but the snow leopard lifted it's head.

Letting the beast move away, the girl continued to work. The best moved away for a bit and they watched it preform a similar action to what Lea demonstrated before.

A teenage boy walked around the perimeter of the room to the entrance.

"You really took your time, Snow." commented Nightwing as the teen lifted his head. his hear was grey, same length as the girl's and only with the insane heels did Lea reach to the same height as the boy.

"You expect me to move faster when we don't know at what diameter this one is prancing about?" He raised an eyebrow at Nightwing, "Good day everyone, i do appologize for my rudeness, The name is Snow, from Snow leopard"

"You two are siblings" Wonder woman studied the pair.

"Twins atually." said Lea

"Non identical." continued Snow.

* * *

As Megan lay down on the beach of where Mount justice used to be she missed her old home. The whole area was ruled off and became a spot some members came to calm down, mourn or just remember. It could have been compared to a dorm ofcourse but the memories it had were just too pure if you forget the ctuall businees. She shifted her feet to actuall toes and dug them into the sand. It was a cloudy day but she remembered the time they spent here fooling round at the very beging.

"Megan?"

She turned her head to Garfield who was attempting to to make his skin cocasian looking again. The tragedy of loosing his mother damaged him on such a deep phsycological level he found it hard to look like himself again. "How is it,Gar?"

"I still can't"

Standing up she took his hands, "Really... colour is a relatively easy bit yet you turn into things of all shpes and sizes."

"I know."

"How about this: I turn into a colour and you do it too? or atleast the palms of your nad or something, it wouldn't be a bad thing to try?"

"If you say so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! All rights go to DC Comics.**

* * *

As Bart landed himself in the bean bag chair of the room he ocupied in his great grandparents' place he felt the energy drain from his body. That was wally alright, history is changing, so shouldn't his memories? As the heavy thoughts continued to slip into his driffting mind he remembered his _"Old"_ friend Newtron who was or is now teenager.

_He heard the whips lash again and the shouting, the whines of the younger kids as they had to carry heavy rocks that more than often wheied more than them. He reminded himself to mind his own business, he didn't want to dissapear like aunt Dawn. _She was so close,_ people said. The only thing he had to remind him of his family was his memory and speed._

_~As the Reach soldiers searched for Aunt Dawn who managed to protect Bart by making him act normal, she ran to an old man. "You said you would do anything if you could to undo your mistakes, right?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Then look after Bart! This kid may be our last shot!" she continued in a loud whisper as she shoved him over to the old man._

_"Aunt Dawn..."_

_"Remember Bart, you can go back and change the past, then there will be a brighter world with blue skies." She ruffled his hair and just managing to pull the hoodie on him she ran off to a diffrent path._

_"AUNT DAWN!"~_

**"BART!"**

He opened his eyes wide and stared at his still young grandfather who stared back at him in shock. Bart felt the cold sweat on his own forhead and his own panting breaths. Looking up he knew he most likely fased through the floor.

It started to come back again: this was the past, his father wasn't born yet, neither was Aunt Dawn.

The reach left the Earth.

"Sorry about that..." he tried to get back into character, "so not crash of me..."

"Bart, what happened to Dawn?" Barry Allen, the Flash asked, as he pulled him up to sit, "You were almost screaming. I know that altering the future and all is..."

"Not really, it's why I came back... I just... didn't want you to know..."

Allowing for himself to be pulled over, Bart could no longer hide the pain he was in. He was sleep deprived for the last couple of weeks, the nightmares just kept coming back, like an alarm system going off. Something is not right...

* * *

Black Canary was listening very closely to every single word of Wonder Woman's story. The fact that Batman was keeping secrets was of no surprise to anyone, not since the _Captain Marvel_ discovery.

"Well, if Batman and Nightwing didn't take these twins in we might have had a second pair of_ the Terrors_ around, that I get," commernted Green Arrow, "I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"You mentioned _three_ siblings but only quanted with two. The other girl does not seem to be a pat of this family tree."

Wonder Woman turned to Nightwing standing at the side wo casually walked over to the screen.

"The girl is another topic." he began, "Their youngest took the heaviest hit mentally," on the holographic screen appeared a picture of a lynx sitting on what looked like a cat bed, "Linx was 6 years old when the incident of the kidnping occured and when she woke upat age 9, she shifted straight into the Lynx form and hasn't taken on her human form for the past 5 years or so."

"You are sure that it's the girl and not an actual animal?" questioned Rocket.

"I saw her change shape with my own eyes," said Batman, "There is no dought."

Several seconds after talking it in Black Canary let Nightwing leave the conference.

* * *

Outside, Caldar was already waiting for him.

"You said you were going to take a break, but you were actully looking for Wally?" Aqulad crossed his arms.

"No," Dick replied, "I was on vacation, hicking really. Then the twins called in."

"They called you?"

"Batman put me incharge of them."

"Tough?" asked Caldar with a smirk.

"Cat reflexes, claws _and_ martial arts! They we acting just like Arsenal does now... well... they didn't have the whole _'hunt down Lex Luther'_ thing but..."

"Well, you got experience for this job."

"Cat-sitting _dosen't_ count."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCRILER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

* * *

As Tye walked onto the school grounds he remembered the feeling of his former stepdad being around. The noise of Gold has started to die down and the school, year was about to roll full out. Yet again he could hear some people muttering and gossiping- _the guy with the long hair_. He could not care less about it now, it still rang in his ears and his pride wast the only thing that could make him feel secure.

"TYE!" came a shout from behind. Acting like a completly normal person, Jaime ran over.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself!" Jaimer gave Tye a slap on the back, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry, Jaime, I just have so much on my mind."

"I guess, so what about the whole_** gold**_ stuff?" he asked, being away on a mission on the other side of the world was obvious when you seem not to be up to date with the local news.

"Died down.."

* * *

_If you ever lived with a cat that was so wary of you it did everything it could to stay out of your sight, yet spy after you- this is exactly what Snow and Lea were up to. I am... frustrated with the little act as the two would freely talk to Nightwing. My observations conclude: The two shift shape but not fully; prefer dark plces and staying in the shdows(suspitions of using the space above the ceiling to travel aroung the base is not yet confimed); and lastly have a stash of cat food in the kitchen._ Batgirl finished her mental report to herself as she lifted a box of cat kibbles and placed it on the counter.

_Sigh._

Thinking back to the second point she turned to the ceiling and froze. A pair of golden eyes stired right at her. _Confirmed. _Still not sure of which of the two she asked, "Hi, you need me to move for you to come down here?"

The eyes closed and a hand grabed onto the edge. The head came through, then the body. _Lea._

"I know we have been introduced before, but we havn't really talked before"

Lea glaced at her as she pulled out a bowl and poured it full of dry cat food. "You've been spying on us."

"I was gathering data about you." Replied Batgirl as she watched Lea jump up to fix the ceiling tire.

"You could have asked Nightwing." Lea pointed out, pulling out a box of drinks. "Are you getting anything?"

"Huh?"

"We're watching a movie, wanna join?"

Barbra was confused by the suden offer.

"Oh and pass me two bags of salt popcorn, please? Top self towards the right."

* * *

Billy came through the gate in his Captain Marvel form. Taking a look around he knew it was bigger than the previous base. Today was the day they were going to try and slow down Wally. He walked down the corridor.

He wasn't supposed to be there but definetly wnted to see what happens. "Shazam" he whispered.

In hs true form he ran to the nearest airshaft and got out the screwdriver he brough long.

"Hey"

Billy glaced from side to side. No one.

"Up here"

Turning his hed up he saw a pair of golden eyes staring back down at him.

"You'll set the alarm off that way, it's easier if you come this way" a hand stretch out down. "Come on"

He balanced his options. If anything happened he could just turn into Cap


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCRILER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

* * *

He bent over to the small gap in the ceiling and watched what was occuring below. Superman stood before the door as Flash and the_ New_ Kid Flash entered. Soon the two speedsters became practicly invisible. Not quite following the fact. Billy turned to the other people present, Lea, Snow and... Batgirl? Catching his suprised look she shooshed him and pointed down.

As he looked down he could not believe his eyes- Wally!

At that moment Artemis ran in from the side and held him in her arms like a babyy grabbing him away from Flash and Kid Flash. His body was worn out.

_And that's the end of that_\- though Billy aiming to leve the same way he got here, but snow grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you staying?" He asked.

"For what?"

"The party?" asked Batgirl

"Huh?"

"You know those speedsters heal fast"

"And with Maj on the case, it will be smooth sailing." added Lea

"I'm sorry, but, who's Maj?"

* * *

Lian sat on her cushioned seat as she dug into the porridge. Her hair tied in perfect little pig tails and she wore a cute red overall dress ontop of her yellow t-shirt.

"Come on now, eat neatly"

Lian nodded as her daddy white the pieces of porridge stuck to her cheeks.

Mommy and dady were rarely together, but that didn't matter, she was happy.

The boor bell rang.

_Who could it be this early? Who was interupting her time with daddy?_

"I'll be right back," He got up and walked over to the front door. He looked cautiously. After a look he breathed out in relief.

The door opened. A man wearing a hoodie entered.

"It's been a while since you visited, Oliver."

"Well, a lot of things hppened." replied the man.

"Still using the motor bike?"

"Too much attention, I took the bus."

_Daddy? What about ME? _Trying to grab his attention, Lian tried to hit her bowl with her spoon, but the item sliped out of her small fingers and hit the floor. _I didn't want to do that..._

"I'm comming, Lian"

"Lian?"


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCRILER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

* * *

"Really? IV drip?" mocked Artemis as Maj placed the needle in Wally's vein expecting something more.

"With 6 litres of solvent" Maj pointed at a huge jug lke structure, "We need to stabalize the amount of fluids in our body before any other treatment can continue." she added turning to Wally.

"So how long will I be here?"

"2-4 hours?" Maj replied adjusting the drip, "Get some sleep"

"I'll be here" added Artemis.

"Thanks, you're the best"

"I know"

* * *

He knew this guy, Tye was certain. _Who?_ but that was when he noticed the arm. Arsenal. This was not someone you would expect to find lying next to a dumpster, or maybe it was. He shouldn't get mixed up in this, but what would the police do if they ound a teen riged out to be a walking gun? Would Jaime get in trouble?

_Click_ "Who is it"

"It's me, Tye" he replied, "You okay. Arsenal?"

"Tye? Kinda" the gun lowered back to the ground.

"Need help?"

"Not really"

"Are you sure?" Arsenal was not in his zone, he was nervous- most likely out of ammo in his guns and charge for his arm. "Were you the guy who got into Lex Luthers plant outside of town?"

"What of it?"

Tye let out a sigh and stretched out his hand, "Come on"

* * *

A boy stood infront of the mirror but he was green like miss matian and beast boy he changed muscles and facial features ocassionally looking back at a photograph stuck to the corner of the mirror. Then he noticed him the reflection. Shocked he turned around with completly human features and stared Static straight in the eye before turning into a more monkey like shape.

"Beast boy?"

He shrugged.

"What were you up to?" that was when static looked at the mirror, a happy kid with his mom and a group of monkeys. "Is that...?"

Beast boy nodded before looking in the mirror again, then he shifted to look like the boy on the photograph. "...how I looked when I was eight years old..."

Still in shock Virgil looked at him, "How old are you supposed to be now?"

"Not really sure" Beast boy said reaching out for the photo, "If I was still human I would be 13"

"Same as Bart?"

"Yeah"

"Were you..."

"trying to look my age? Yeah"

That's when it struck Virgil, he never saw Beast boy change colour like Miss Martian. He couldn't leave the base looking all green or mingle with the crowd. "Have you tried just looking..."

"Human?" Beast boy sighed, "I lost count by now"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCRILER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

* * *

The girl walked ahead with Snow not giving an inch behind her as they entered the room. One side was a giant salt water talk stretching from wall to wall.

"Thank you for comming." Began Maj as Aqualad watched her move towards a staircase.

"We trust that Batman and Nightwing did not _bend_ the truth."

"Ofcource"

* * *

Talking to Arsenal was a challenge, but getting him distracted with "practice". Getting out to a deserted clearing was a bit of a challenge since they had to avoid attracting attention.

Tye was practicing, he had alot more control over his ability.

Allowing the energy flow out and coat his body witha thin layer as it comressed it became inpossible to see Tye's face.

"New trick?"

Tye remained silent as he walked over to the nearest boulder.

Arsenal watched the teen lightly tap the massive rock causeing it to shake and fall apart into dust. "What did you do"

"By the scarab's analysis" came a voice from behind, "The highly concentrated energy accelerated the vibration of particcles causing the molecular structure to break apart"

Relesing the energy Tye approached his old friend. "Welcome back"

"Good to see you, amigo" Jaime looked over tye's shoulder, "Haven't seen you in a while"

"Could say the same"

Jaime looked over at Arsenal's dangling robotic arm. "Need help with that?"

* * *

Aqualad stared at the being before him. The long serpent tale covered in scales. A creature of legends was right before him.

"Suprised?" came a voice from the corridor. "We were."

"Nightwing," Kaldar replied as he watched the sighn language exchange between Maj and his friend.

"It was a complete stroke of luck, can't really tell you the details." Nightwing replied, "But that is not wha suprised us." He turned back to the tank.

Aqualad watched SnowLeopard dive into the water. As Maj approached him and placed her hands on his neck there was a soft glow- he senced magic, but what kind? As her hands left his neck he was shocked to see gills on Snow's neck.

"That is..."

"Unfortunatly it depends on how long the abbility was applied for, with such short time I say it would last about 10 minutes."


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCRILER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

* * *

Oliver watched Roy fuss over tke little girl that glared at him. Her fiesty ginger hair and chubby cheeks made it quite the sight. After cleaning up the floor Roy picked up the child and brought her over.

"Be nice lean, he's daddy's friend."

The child's gaze lightened and a smile stretched across her face as she shyly hid her face behind her father's neck.

"So, what brng's you here?"

"Well, I was wondering why you were not arround to see Wally but I guess you're busy... Is being a parent the reason you have available and non available days?"

"Well I can't constantly leave my child at my mother-in-law's" Roy replied picking up a sippy cup and hnding it over to child.

"I'm happy for you, Roy, you seem to be a great father already."

"I hope so"

Oliver watched him cubble the cild, "Still, when did this happen? Are you married?"

Roy turned around with a slightly troubled expression, "Let's just say Artemis is now my sister in law"

* * *

"By the way, Wally is alive, you know, the original Kid Flash?" added Jaime as she scarab scanned Arsenal's arm.

"Seems to be good news" mumbled Roy.

Jaime froze, "You don't want to use this thing,dude."

"What is it tjis time? Too dangerous?"

"No... this thing tracks your every move, even interfere's with the data of any tech you use." Jaime replied, "It's sending out a signal... it would be hard to detect if we were in the city, but the scarab was able to pick it up since we are out in the desert. This thing scrambles information... in other words..."

"Lex Luther was manipulaing me?!" Roy shot up in anger.

Tye sighed, "Anger will not resolve your problems."

"I was played," exclaimed Roy, "Like a fool..."

Tye glanced at Jaime who shrugged slightly, "Perhaps..."

"Fine... call them... do what ever you want, I don't know what I am anymore..."

Tye patter Roy on the shoulder, he thought of the one phrase that his grandfather has been telling him for the last couple of months, "It's not what you are now, it's what you can become"


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCRILER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

**I am probably going to rush write this one since i want to... i feel so bad about my other fics!**

* * *

The call from Blue was a bit of a shocker. Nightwing and Aqualad headed out to the scene with M'gaan after getting in contact with Green Arrow. The bioship was silent.

"What's on your mind?" asked Aqualad.

"We should have expected this" Dick blamed himself as he thought of Arsenal, "Lex Luther is practicly repeating the plan he had for Superboy!"

"Is this why you left him to look after the base?" Megan added.

"It's not your fault, I think Black Canary was just as shocked as us"

"We're here" Landing the bioship in camo mode M'gaan attempted to establish a physicic link with Blue Beetle.

_~Blue Beetle, can you hear me?~_

_~Loud and clear~_ He paused _~i think Tye can too~_

Nightwing glanced back at Miss Martian. "Did I just hear what I think hear"

She shruged, "Not really sure..." _~We're aproaching your location~_

* * *

Tye watched the figures aproach, Roy was too deep in thought to notice his surroundings.

_~...he...feeling...when...~_ he could hear snips of words, not much to make out.

Nightwing and Miss Martian dashed over to the Arsenal, who stared at the ground as he held on to his amputated arm.

Aqualad aproached Tye and Jaime, "Thank you for the call."

"We were not planning on this," replied Jaime, "but..."

As the conversation progressed Tye watched Nightwing take Arsenal and Miss Martian aproach him. _~An open mind, I haven't come across many people like you~ _She spoke slowly.

_~I did not know mine was~_

_~Sorry, I was taken by surprise. Is this related to your... development?~_

_~Maybe~ _he felt strange, havig a conversation with his mind, yet it was familiar, as if he did it often.

"Miss Martian?"

"Tye?"

Snapping out of the state he saw his best friend and Aqualad watching them with confused expressions.

* * *

Barbra continued abserving the siblings as they moved into a corner in their animal forms. SnowLeopard and Leopard took over either side of Lynx. Billy aproached her.

"She dosen't take her human form?"

"Nightwing says even her brother and sister haven't seen her do so."

Then Snow took on his human form and picked Lynx up, holding her like a baby with her head peaking over his showlder, her eyes opened, staring directly at Billy before closing as she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS! (I do not know any skateboarding terminology _teehee_)**

* * *

Ariving at the new Base the party paused as Roy entered the scene. Maj pushed through the crowd followed by Leopard

"Maj, I need you to take a blood test, we don't know if that _arm_ has been poinsoning him, and do any other tests if you need to." _~I'll make sure nothing goes down~ _he added on the phsycic link to Aqualad.

_~Is there a need for concern?~_

_~Let's just say these two can form a Destroy-Lex-Luther club~_

_~I trust you can handle this?~_

Nightwing nodded as they walked over to the lab. Aqualad returned to M'gaan who stood concerned awaiting her turn.

_~He needs guidance~_ She began.

_~Is Tye...?~_

_~Potentially telepathic, his abilities also opened his mind. Imagine what power Simon or Queen Bee would posses if he was under their control!~_

_~Perhaps it would be best~_

* * *

Wally opened his eyes and looked up at the structure above him, there was still plenty of solvent left.

A hand covered his view before reaching to his head, the fingers dug into his hair before ruffling it up. "Don't get confused," said Artemis with a smile, "You already finished two full ones." She was about to reach in for a kiss.

"Don't do any mushy stuff in here! I'm in charge of this medical facility, therefore my word is _the law_," came a voice from the corridor.

Artemis turned red as Nightwing showed up in the door way, "Sorry guys, that was Maj. She is not too comfortable with PDA in places she considers... _personal_" He checked back before adding, "Oh yeah, You can get off that thing if you want to."

"Sure?"

"Your party is going big without you. Welcome back, old friend"

* * *

Jaime filled Tye in on Roy's situation and whereabouts. But there was another message he relayed of Miss Martian's concerns. He skid down the railings as he headed over to the one man that may seem strange but would be likely to give him advice. As he turned the street he saw the familiar figure of his grandfather in his usual eat infront of his porch. There was someone else- a young woman with short ginger hair. He knew this siluette.

"You came, Tye." the old man replied in his usual calm and mysterious tone.

"I hope you are well, Grandfather."

"I believe you are aware of our guest"

Tye nodded.

_~I'm sorry to come unanounced~_

"Let us go inside, before the wind starts coming in" _~Your decision is one with reason~_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS! (I planned for this for a loooong time)**

* * *

Black Canary was in a frenzy as she tracked the progress of two Green Lanterns following a spacecraft that has entered Earth's atmosphere. It would not come into contact, but its trajectory was heading directly towards the north pole.

"Any progress?"

**=No, we are unable to interfere= **Replied Guy.

"Continue pursuit, we cannot have another alien incident on Earth after the recent events."

**=Understood...= **he paused

"What is it?"

**=Superman can not get in contact wit the Watch Tower=**

"The com must be jammed. Does he have information on the spacecraft?" Having Superman there makes it a bit more comforting.

**=Yes and he requested for this to be handed over to his jurisdiction=**

She froze, this did not happen often, "Well, he can if he can explain his reasons"

**=...It's a family visit...=**

* * *

The decision he made that day haunted Tye. As he learned more from Miss Martian, he felt regret. The control he needed would come with time but right now he was a target and a weapon. He thought he was protecting his mother; in reality, he was putting not just her in danger, but hundreds if not thousands of others in danger. He stood up straight as Jaime removed his armor.

"I think that's enough for today, hermano"

"Yeah..." Tye tried to catch his breath as he released the concentrated form first expanding and then releasing it slowly.

"Gotta say, that's some stamina you got there."

"Not enough, I can barely hold it, Jaime"

"You're drained, hermano" his best friend gave him a pat on the back. "So how is the training with Miss Martian going?"

"Tough..." he stood up, his gaze shifted in the direction of the city.

"Thought so"

"I just feel so stupid!" He wanted to slap himself for being an idiot, to go back in time and tell himself to join the team. That was not the answer. He took a deep breath, "The Reach tried to use me, Lex Luther managed to make us do his bidding- and now I find out that I'm a free grab for anyone with strong enough mind control"


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

**Gold is a hero I created - Apache Chief was a character from a different story line and I do not want to mess it up.**

* * *

Roy watched everyone train day by day. _I am of no use with one arm to anyone-_ he knew that. It seems someone took pity on him and called his clone, the guy living his life and made up of his DNA. Wha did they want to accomplish by having them spend time together? Worst of all? Green Arrow is taking me there.

He watched Oliver- he aged, a different man that the guy who took him on as a sidekick. The car ride was quiet.

Oliver took a deep breath as he noticed how I reached for my amputated arm. "Look, Roy... Batman is trying to sort out a new prosthetic for you. One that can work both in a fight and pass as a normal one for day to day."

He watched the forming wrinkles on Oliver's face become more apparent. "How long..." he paused, it was time for them to talk, "How long have you searched for me?"

"Ever since we found out..."

"So... how did you get a new sidekick? Artemis?"

"That's actually a complicated story... Remember _the huntress_?"

"You put her behind bars and in the prison, she got into a fight and was paralyzed..." Roy rolled his eyes, "Tell me"

"Her daughter"

"Wow"

"And she has a sister who is still working for the league of assassins."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well she quit at one time and Red _is_ married." Oliver was obviously hinting in _that_ direction.

Roy let out a whistle.

Oliver chuckled, "It's never simple, is it?"

"Not in our lives" _Really? He though she will change?_

"But she did find you..." Oliver added.

He glanced up, _Another gray area to consider._

* * *

Billy became somewhat of a frequent guest for the team. Maybe it was his age, maybe it was his secret identity he had to keep hidden all the time. He was lonely. He helped train the rookies who were often shocked upon first discovery of his age. One word and the child became a superhero and back.

She observed him from the shadows.

It seems so easy when Snow and Lea do it- so what was holding her back...

The group was excited, there weren't many assignments today, they headed to celebrate- she had to move quickly.

Slowly she lifted her body rationalizing her weight amongst all 4 paws trying not to hit the top of the air duct she was in- _Not a sound_.

"Lynx?"

Her body became stiff as their eyes met.

"I know it's you"


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

* * *

She came inside a ship this time- meaning there was a plan to go back home, but there was a problem with the atmospheric entrance so stasis was a safety precaution. Superman glanced back at the two Lanterns trying to keep a calm reaction.

"I'm a bit busy with my unconscious cousin here so I can't give a grand tour of the place, but you are free to explore... at your own risk" He chuckled remembering Kara's reaction to Krypto.

"So," Guy attempted to speak before a squeal rang through the fortress of solitude

"Krypto!" Superman commanded as he moved down the corridor, "NO!"

Green Lanterns followed Superman to the room the pod of the ship was moved to. They witnessed a comedic scene as a blond girl clad in red and blue, with the iconic logo on her chest, stuck herself to the ceiling as a dog growled, standing on the ground.

She shouted at Superman who apologised back in Kryptonian, laughing as he told the dog to leave the room. She came down to the floor, red cape and all, superman still laughing to himself before adding "_... the skirt's the bad cop..._".

Supergirl's face turned bright red as she noticed the two very confused Green Lanterns.

* * *

Homework was done, training- done, exercises taught by Miss Martian- done. He was worn out and in bed by this time of day- yet not tired at all. A questioned occupied Tye's mind that he did not want to admit.

Do I need a costume?

He began debating on the matter- he did in a way. A secret identity was for safety. Yet what would it be?

Soon the silly question became more of a debate, a topic in his mind that more significance- a costume was a _symbol_. It _empowered_ those who saw it and believed in it, yet it had to have a meaning to him too.

Subconsciously, he moved to sit in the middle of his bed and began meditating again. He calmed and thought of how grateful he was for his grandfather's guidance, his heritage, his life. He wished to symbolize it in his own way. _Gold_. The name has probably stuck by now if his form ever appears, but _what_ was Gold.

He remembered the tale of El Dorado, the mystical city made of gold that brought misery to the natives. Perhaps becoming a symbol of hope and representing his culture... But making that functional would be a whole new task.

He looked at the clock again as the door crept open- 2 am. His mom was back from her night shift. Getting out he opened the door. to see a light in the corridor. "Mom?"

She gasped, "Oh, Tye? Are you still not in bed?" She was clearly worried, knowing what he's been up to.

"Couldn't sleep," He gave her a hug, looking at her tired and worn out look before noticing the box on the table. No address to or from, only a card with a familiar logo.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

* * *

Sliding under the door he grabbed onto the railings to use as breaks. Smooth. Getting up it became extremely obvious this was simply a front as the rusted door hid brand new facilities within the ship. Analyzing his surroundings it was empty, and just wiped clean. There were traces of solvent on the floor- a clue? Calling in to get an all clear was the next step. He watched his surroundings as began communication.

"Robin to Beta Squad, can you read me?" he spoke in a whisper.

**~Beta squad to Robin, what's the status?~** he could hear the slight glee in Wondergirl's voice.

"Seems clear, need additional scanning"

**~Roger that~**

Taking a sample while waiting for the reply, he noticed an item sparkling as it reflected the light.

**~All clear, we will join you shortly Robin~**

"R..Right!" he replied examining the coin. It looked like a nickel at first from the colour and size, looking closer it was foreign- the side of the country was scrubbed off clean- but the currency was still traceable.

The door slid open with Wondergirl flying over to Robin's side. "Clean huh?" she asked as she looked around again trying to find anything else.

"Yeah..." the coin lingered, so familiar- might just allow them to track the production. The reach juice formula was updated, addictive on a subconscious level to a point that people turn into_ zombies_ looking for anything containing it. It became a drug that is racking in money from the working people and the whole supply seems to lead somewhere.

All this seemed to be bigger than just having a new drug lord on the scene.

* * *

As he zipped up the suit and looked back in the mirror he felt this decision sink in. Removing his headband, Tye's hair fell over his eyes. Brushing it aside he placed the mask over his face. It did fit perfectly, practically tailored, another face on top of his own, flexible to move. Yet he knew it needed a bit more- left in the box was one container. He opened it to find a set of what looked like paint. A note- "becomes permanent in 20 seconds".It seemed that the Batman respected his heritage. He took a deep sigh as he remembered the war-paint designs his grandfather showed him.

It seemed that the Batman respected his heritage as he did not take liberties with his culture. As much as his grandfather believes he is calm and collected- there is always a look of disapproval on his face when he sees items that idly imitate items from their culture. He took a deep sigh as he remembered the war-paint designs his grandfather showed him in books and photos after seeing kids with temporary tattoos running around.

The first stroke was the hardest- it had to right. Before he knew it he was done. Looking back

Before he knew it he was done. Looking back into the mirror he wondered again if the decision was right.

"Umm... Tye? You in there?" It was Jaime.

"Is mom there?"

"Ugh.. no, I think she just headed out?"

He sighed, "Sorry, Jaime. Come in. I just don't know if she would want to see _this_."

As the door opened he noticed the jaw of his best friend drop. "Woah"

Tye pulled off the mask, "Freaky, huh?"


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

* * *

She casually floated around the place, bowed to Woman Woman, hugged it out with Wonder Girl, then she proceeded to glare at Batman before passing him a box while muttering in Kryptonian.

"What were you _planning_ to say?" Superman reminded.

"Ugh," Landing her feet on the ground, Supergirl rushed as she glared at Batman, "I apologize for the havoc I caused in Gotham after my _crash landing_ and the damage to the equipment I made when I first used heat vision and could not control it, I hope that this can pay for the damage of the Batcave I caused."

"Thank you"

She turned back to Superman, running her mouth in Kryptonian again. After achieving a stupified impression she went right over to Superboy and proceeding to fist bump him with a smug expression on her face.

Black Canary felt sorry for Aqualad who now had to deal with this little team up They yet again was going off in a rapid conversation. "What is that?"

Batman opened the box and analyzed the contents. "Diamond, emeralds, topaz, ruby" He picked up several, checking their clarity.

"I made sure that the atomical-build is identical to that of Earth's," Supergirl added before leaving to the team's base alongside Superboy and Wonder Girl.

Batman turned to Clark- "She is doing her best to make a fool of me- isn't she?"

Clark took a seat, "She and Connor sure did with me."

"How so?" Diana was intrigued.

"Kara always told me I have an _accent_ when I speak Kryptonian. Connor, or as she calls him _Kon_, doesn't. So they devised a version of gibberish in Kryptonian- I understand it, sure. the fact that I can't reply is the problem!"

_Maybe this is a good thing._ "So there was no trouble of them getting along when they first met?" Black Canary asked trying to get a hold of the situation as head of the Justice League.

"Well, apart from her trying to rip Connor's head off- pretty well"

Both Bruce and Diana stared at the worn out Clark before Batman added, "I thought her time with the Amazons helped get that aggression under control."

"It's not that," Superman interrupted, "Having a planetary history of "Originals Vs clones" war that almost lead to genocide might be what really influenced her." He added the irony to the story- perhaps pieces of historical records that got damaged.

Dinah received a pat on the shoulder as Batman headed to leave, "Remember, _The skirt is the bad cop_"

* * *

The excited chatter on the intercoms was nice to hear as the team decided to welcome Tye onto the team. His control was at a much higher level but sparing with just Blue would leave him wide open in the future. Meg'an glanced Back at the Gold clad teen with a war paint face mask. "Batman sure works fast."

"That's what Ja... Blue Beatle said." He was nervous, yet kept his composure in check.

As they stepped into the base Aqualad approached her. "I believe I might leave this position yet again".

Nightwing rushed behind him, "Trust us! You need to see this."


End file.
